


Our Life Together

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Shintaro's relationship over time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life Together

It was early June when he’d confessed, meeting his beloved upperclassman by the bridge on the way to school. They had hung out and talked, leaning on the railing side by side. Around lunch Shintaro had suggested that they walk up to the big tree on the hill nearby and have a picnic there. Haruka agreed readily, happy to have a chance to sit down and rest his legs. Shintaro bit his lip, gathering his courage, the other stuffing his face, oblivious. Wind blowing through their hair, side by side watching the sky, he had told him how he felt, and was overjoyed to find that his feelings were returned. They walked home hand in hand, having never been happier.

It was mid December when they first kissed, lips meeting awkwardly under the mistletoe, fingers laced together in an uncommon display of affection. Their noses bumped with an awkward clash of teeth, but neither had it in them to pull away. Readjusting themselves, they melted into the kiss, pulling each other closer. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chests, and they were certain- they truly loved each other.

That Valentine’s Day, they bought each other gifts, but were happy  just for each other’s company too. Walking home together, hand in hand, Shintaro was the first to speak. It was the first time he’d told him he loved him, but as the other stumbled for words, face bright red, he knew it wouldn’t be the last time either.

Haruka had hidden the ring in his pocket, only unveiling it when he was on his knees in front of Shintaro, holding his left hand lovingly. _Will you marry me?_ The candles in the grass of their darkened garden barely illuminated his face, but he could see tears in his eyes, his free hand covering his mouth. _Yes, Haruka, yes!_ He slipped the ring on his finger, placing the box back in his pocket to stand up, embracing and kissing each other with the passion of pure love.

The wedding was a small ceremony, only immediate family and close friends being invited, but it was still amazing. The ground outside the church was painted a silvery white, matching the suits of the grooms and the rings on their fingers. There were white flowers on every table, and a smiles on everyone’s faces. _Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, ‘til death do you part?_ The answer was clear to both of them. _I do._

Soon after the wedding, they started filing papers to adopt, eventually ending up with two children to call their own. They were twins, practically joined at the hip. A young boy and girl who loved to be together and tease their parents. When the third and fourth children joined their family, a baby girl and a toddler boy, they were thrilled, always playing with them, much to the parent’s joy. Holding each other’s hands, they looked at each other lovingly. They already knew what they wanted to say, so there was no need for words. Instead, they leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
